Я причинил тебе боль, Aber ich vergebe dir
by Sol Embers
Summary: Zarya has been feeling hateful towards the Omnics, for as long as she can remember. Meeting Angela only causes her unknown feelings, as well as feelings of trying to control. She fears of hurting her whenever Omnics come into topic. How will Angela help her get through it? Will Zarya finally understand the feelings she can't understand? - ZARCY - PHARMETRA - T, M FOR FUTURE CHAP
1. Что ты сделал со мной?

_**AC:**_

 _Hello! I've made a fanfiction for OW again. ; v ; I'm afraid it wont get a lot of hits as my widowtracer fic, but I hope some people will give my fanfiction a try. For those who are here, please enjoy! There will be a lot of chapters in this story, and I hope people will stay until the end. Thank you so much. ; v ;_

* * *

 ** _Chapter One: Что ты сделал со мной?_**

 _We've arrived at Volskaya Industries._

The female voice over the intercom announce. The team of six are either sitting down, reading books, or wreaking havoc throughout the library. Honestly, who's great idea was it to send Junkrat in this mission? The mission was to capture both objectives: one pass the arched wall, the other in the facility. Mercy descends from the stairs, flying towards Pharah. Pharah looks over at the blonde scientist and gives a small smile. The countdown appears at the top of the shelves of books. 30 seconds… Everybody has time to talk.

Pharah's attention fixes onto her rocket launcher, cleaning it. She stops, catching a ticking bomb as soon as it came her way. She tossed it to the side, hitting Junkrat in the face. Junkrat laughs maniacally and continues to wreck the library.

Tracer and Zenyatta are sitting at the counter, conversing about the Shambali and how the Omnic Equality is going. Roadhog grabs Junkrat by the harness and breathes heavily. He seems very upset that Junkrat isn't behaving. Junkrat's laughter dissolved and he groans in annoyance. He looks at Roadhog and pouts. He crosses his arms and Roadhog drops him to his butt. When the time starts counting down from 10 seconds, everybody becomes alert. They head towards the exit doors, and the clock starts to count down in front of them.

5… 4… 3… 2… 1…

The doors open and everybody rushes out. Pharah and Mercy head towards the left entrance, sneaking by the enemy team. Pharah's body tingle from the blue surge entering her suit. She looks at Mercy and nods before she continues to head towards the objective with the angelic healer behind her. They stand above the objective, and the enemy team start to become alert.

The teammates up front attacks the retreating enemies, but it was hard due to Symmetra's turrets slowing them down. Roadhog and Trace finishes off the turrets, giving everybody their speed back. They dashed towards the objective, aiming at whoever necessary.

Mercy uses her Guardian Angel up towards Pharah, healing and giving damage boost whenever she needs it… But something catches her eye. Something… out of place. A color other than white, blue, or faded red. She turns to her side and see a man-no woman-with a large gun. She's carrying it like it's paper though… She flinches when she charges her gun and throws a pink and blue ball of energy at her. The mesmerization causes her to not react in time, and she feels the orb hit her body. She loses control of her flight and she fell on the base. She pulls her upper body off the floor, and she sees a hand reach down at her. The blonde looks up, seeing Tracer smiling down at her. She nods as a thank you and she takes her hand. Tracer pulls her up, and zooms away with Mercy, causing a sniper to miss her shot.

"Ohoh…" The sniper peers away from her lens and she smirks at where the two were before, "You got away, _mon petit lapin_."

Tracer glances back and snickers. "Maybe next time, luv." She says. Mercy looks at her and frowns. "This isn't a game, Lena." She scolds. Tracer laughs and zips away, heading towards the back to resume her so-called "fight" with Widowmaker. Angela brushes herself up and she re-enters the fight. She heals Junkrat, who seems to not give a single care about his own health. She heads back towards Fareeha, and gives her boost. She looks around.

 _Where is that pink haired girl…?_ She thought to herself. She flies up towards Zenyatta to heal him but another blast of energy hit nearby them, causing both of them to jump back. Zenyatta tosses a discord to the source of the attack, but the girl shields herself causing Zenyatta to retrieve back his discord. She shoots a long, loud laser at the both of the supports. The two retreat to the back, and heal themselves.

Zenyatta heads off to follow Roadhog, leaving Mercy to Pharah again. She flies to her, and heals her. She sees the pink haired female again… shielding their Lucio and aiming at Junkrat. Meanwhile, Widowmaker shot the omnic down, then moving her target towards Fareeha. Mercy hides from her as she gives her a boost, but it wasn't enough to shoot down the sniper. Tracer heads to the back, shooting Symmetra's turrets and leaving. But Reaper appears nearby, and shooting Junkrat and Tracer down.

She sees all her teammate fall to the floor, one by one, and she couldn't retreat. She flies to Roadhog, feeling a powerful surge of energy. As soon as she's done healing him, quick blue zaps of electricity exits from her fingertips, waiting to be used. She inhales, and flies towards the area of her dead teammates. She inhales and raises her hand, "Heroes never die!" She exclaims.

Her body glows a yellow aura, and all the teammates around her start to stand, feeling strong and healed. Tracer zips off after she thanks Mercy, finding Widowmaker to shut her down. Zenyatta throws the discord orb at Reaper, and Junkrat and Roadhog combo him to his defeat before he could ghost away. Pharah ults Symmetra and the remaining members, giving them all the advantage.

But that tank… she's missing. Where could she be? Mercy sees the countdown above the point, she sees the blue line reaching full circle, and she follows the team as they head towards the next objective.

On the other team, the pink haired female scowls at the announcement in her ear piece. " _Objective lost. Defend Objective B._ " It said. The woman curses in Russian and starts heading towards the second objective near the base. She sees the woman in blue armor fly in the sky, and she aims for her. But she feels a pain hit her chest, and she shields herself, retreating to the side. She sees the Omnic floating behind the Australian maniac, and this fuels her anger.

She heads towards the middle of the objective and throws a ball of energy at them with her gun. She continues to throw it until she sees an angel fly towards the Omnic. She frowns. How can such a beautiful angel side with that machine? She falls back and lets Reaper fight them off. She shields him as he shoots the enemy team, dealing an enormous amount of damage.

She heads her way towards the side as soon as she sees Mercy retreat. She sees her resting at the side, looking for a teammate to fly towards. She aims for her, but she misses, as she see her immediately flee. She hears her teammate from her ear piece. " _Zarya, come back to the objective. We need you._ " Mei says. Zarya heads back to defend before the enemy team heads towards the point.

After a long time of defending the point, Zarya was full energy and her ult is ready. She tells her team it's ready, and Reaper says his is as well. Mei, Widowmaker, and Symmetra says they understand. As soon as the enemy team is here, Mei throws her ult in, and as soon as they froze, Zarya shoots her Graviton Surge, pulling them together. Reaper jumps down and uses his Death Blossom, receiving a Team Kill. The clock ticks down, and finally the countdown ends.

When they finish, everybody is sent back, and is being received a party for both teams and their efforts. Zarya is by herself, eating meat with vegetables on the side. She stares at her food… She's never one for socializing with most people. She resumes to eat, until she sees somebody sit in front of her. She looks up, seeing the blonde angel with her mixed fruits in a cup and a cup of water. She smiles, "It was a good match." She said.

Even her voice is angelic…

Zarya nods. "... Yeah… Your Resurrection ultimate is pretty amazing." She comments. Mercy glances at her, and giggles. "Oh? Well it was nothing compared to your combination with Mei and Reaper. You had a good team."

Zarya keeps eating. She doesn't know how to respond to that. She start to feel even more uncomfortable when a woman sits beside the blonde. She looks at her for a second, not recognizing her from her looks. She introduces herself as Pharah… The girl in blue armor. Zarya has no interest in interacting with either of them, so she continues to eat, staring at her food. Pharah talks to Mercy, and they try to talk to Zarya, but that doesn't work out…

Soon, a floating cloth comes to Zarya's view. She looks up and sees the omnic… this fuels something in her chest. He greets her, and congratulates her for a good fight, but Zarya only gave him a cold glare. Zenyatta tilts his head, and asks if he had done something wrong, but Zarya only tells him to leave. Zenyatta could only hear a muffle, and politely asks her to repeat. This fuels Zarya even more, and she flips the table out of rage, startling everybody at the party… most especially Zenyatta and Mercy.

Zarya then yells, "YOU… YOU are the reason our world is like this. YOU are responsible for everything that had happened!"

Zenyatta cowers out of instinct, "I do not believe I have caused you any wrong." He says. The pink haired female inhales, and raises her fist, but Mercy stands in between them. "That's enough." Mercy frowns. Symmetra walks towards them and takes Zenyatta's arm. She slowly pulls him away to leave the girls be. Pharah pulls Mercy away, and stares at Zarya with disgust in her eyes. Zarya watches everybody start to leave, and at the party, she stands alone.

Zarya comes home after cleaning up the mess she made back at the party, and she lies down on her bed. She closes her eyes and covers her face. Why did no one side with her? That Omnic caused her home so much pain, yet she's the one portrayed as the villain. She inhales, then exhales. She feels her scar, and she grits her teeth. She remembers the pain she had to go through because of those stupid omnics… She turns her body to the side and stares at the clock above her drawers.

 _1:42AM_

She stands up and changes from her pajamas to her sweats. Getting upset in bed won't do her any good. The pink haired female exits her home and jogs her way to a gym. She stops at the side, seeing somebody on a treadmill. " _врач?_ " She asks herself. She heads into the gym to see none other than the blonde angel jogging on a treadmill. She blinks and thinks to herself, _Why is she in Russia? Did her flight get cancelled?_

Zarya was about to head to the other side of the gym until she hears her name. She turns around, seeing the doctor's blue orbs lock with hers. She waves nervously, this is not what she wanted… She walks towards her and greets her in her native language. "What're you doing here, doc?" She asks.

"Just, you know, keeping up." The other says between pants. She slows down, and soon comes to a stop. "I thought I was pretty slow this match… Lately I've just been working at a hospital, you know? But when they took me out to battle again, I was feeling like I dragged my team down."

"There's no need to think that way, _врач_ ," She reassures her, "It was the o-" She pauses. She doesn't want to get yelled at again. She leans back and scratches the back of her head. She sits on one of the seats and starts to pedal. Angela knows exactly why she stopped, but she doesn't mind at all. "Are you resentful about what happened?" She asks.

"... Why are you still here? Shouldn't you go back?" Zarya asks, avoiding the question all together. She doesn't feel like answering, especially when she doesn't want her head to explode. Angela smiles as she leans towards the handle of the treadmill. "The captain said to enjoy Russia for awhile. Fareeha and I picked our apartment for the time being."

Fareeha… Zarya's chest feels uneasy. " _Вы вдвоем?_ " She asks. She looks at her, hoping she doesn't know what she's asking her. The angel smiles, as if she knows, but she dismisses the question as she pulls away, "I think it's time for me to head home." She says, heading towards the locker room. Zarya watches her go, and gulps. _Jeez, don't do it… don't do it..._ She inhales.

"Do you want to take me home?" Angela glances back with a smile. Hearing that, Aleksandra stops pedalling and turns towards the blonde. She slowly nods, and follows her back. "Yeah…" She mumbles, trying not to act like a lost pup. The two changes their outfits before they head out. Angela has her hands behind her back, walking alongside the pink haired Russian. She glances at her with a smile. "It's nice to see Russia getting back on its feet after the Omnic Crisis." She points out, trying to make conversation. Aleksandra glances at her, "... Yes, it has… We have grown stronger to fight the Omnics."

"But you know, not all Omnics are bad." Angela points out. The other girl frowns and keeps walking. "They're all programmed to do one thing, and that is to destroy." She argues. Angela frowns for a moment, but it disappears into a smile and she nudges her. "Hey, I'll make a bet. If I can get you to feel, at least, neutral about Omnics, you owe me dinner."

Aleksandra blinks, processing the bet in her mind. "... Fine. What happens if I don't?"

"Then I can take you to Switzerland and give you a tour."

"What? That's totally far off from each other." Zarya laughs, but Mercy looks pretty serious. They stop in front of an apartment before they stare at each other for awhile, and the taller woman smirk. "Okay, deal." She holds her hand out, and Mercy holds it. The two shake their hands. Mercy holds the larger hand tenderly, before she slips her own away, heading towards the apartment door. " _Увидимся позднее, Aleksandra._ " The blonde woman waves as she heads inside.

Zarya stands still, astonished. _Is she learning Russian?_ She asks herself. She scratches the back of her head. She sees a figure up on the second floor, and she glances up. There, standing at the window, is Fareeha with a cold glare. She turns her head when she hears the door open and she closes the blinds. Zarya inhales, her chest beating an irregular beat. She breathes heavily and turns around, " _успокойся_ , Just… just go home."

She heads home, wondering what's wrong with her. _схожу ли я с ума?_ She asks herself. She looks around as she feels the cold breeze pass her. Her shoes crunches against the soft snow, and the moon shines brightest behind the dark clouds. Zarya heads towards the entrance of her home and slips the key in, unlocking the door.

She heads inside and lies down on the couch. She rubs her head as she tries to forget the blonde woman. She just doesn't understand… Why is she stuck in her mind? Why does she make her heart race, and feel uneasy when that other girl is with her. She gets up and heads to her bedroom. She needs to sleep it off. Maybe she'll forget about it. She switches to her nightwear before she lies down on the bed. She stares at the ceiling, and slowly falls asleep, thinking about the blonde angel.

* * *

 ** _Translation_**

 _Я причинил тебе боль_ _-_ **I Have Hurt You (Russian)  
** _Aber ich vergebe dir_ _-_ **But I Forgive You (German)  
** _Что ты сделал со мной_ _-_ **What Have You Done to Me  
** _врач_ _-_ **Doctor  
** _Вы вдвоем_ _-_ **Are you two together  
** _Увидимся позднее_ _-_ **I'll see you later then  
** _успокойся_ _-_ **Calm down  
** _схожу ли я с ума_ _-_ **Am I going crazy**


	2. Вы не можете изменить Былое

_**AC: Hellooo!**_

 _ **Hellooo! This is a late post, I'm sorry. ; v ; I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, it took me awhile to get it done. I've been sick and school getting to me along with writing this story sdghsdjkgnsjk.**_

 _ **Also I'm sorry in advance if I got any of these Russian and German translations wrong. If anyone would love to help me with this, please PM or review down below! I'd appreciate it greatly~ Thank you!**_

 ** _Now, please enjoy!_**

* * *

 _ **Я причинил тебе боль, Aber ich vergebe dir**_ _  
Chapter Two: Вы не можете изменить Былое_

Zarya finds herself lying down outside under a pink tree. She gazes up at the cherry blossom petals as it drifts off, swimming in the blue and white sky. She sits up and rests her back against the tree trunk. She has just finished a match in Hanamura and rather than being stuck in her temporary home, she's enjoying one of Japan's beautiful sceneries. She resumes to gaze at the trees and buildings until a voice calls out to her name. She turns to the side to see the doctor waving and calling out for her.

She smiles at her as she stands up. She walks towards her, but eventually slows down when she sees Fareeha place a hand on the other woman's shoulder. Angela looks over with a smile before she motions the pink haired woman to come. Angela then cups around her mouth as she yells out, "Do you want to eat at Rikimaru?"

Zarya finally gets close enough and she nods at the two girls. "I certainly won't mind." She says. Zarya and Pharah stare at each other for awhile before they enter the Rikimaru ramen shop. The muscular woman sits on one end as Mercy sits beside her, and Pharah beside the doctor. "Did you have fun at Hanamura today?" The black haired woman asks. Mercy gives a single nod, "I'm glad we had Zarya on our team this time too! She was full of energy in this match."

"Widowmaker would've gotten me if it wasn't for your barrier," Fareeha smiles a little, "Thank you."

Zarya shakes her head. "Only doing what a teammate would do. You had a great play of the game." She praises after she and the two other girls order what kind of noodles they want. Zarya starts to slurp on it and she smiles at the other two as they all converse with one another.

After they finish their meal, the two parties separate, and Zarya is walking on her own in Hanamura. She inhales the sweet, fresh scent of nature, and gazes at the cherry blossoms gently swaying. This honestly isn't anything like Russia… It's so peaceful and quiet, enjoyable to watch.

But those feelings disappear as soon as her green eyes focus on a floating omnic. She scowls, hoping the robot will walk pass her. But instead, Zenyatta stops right in front of her. "Greetings, Zarya." It speaks.

Zarya growls, "What do you want, Omnic?"

Zenyatta shakes his head and and looks up at her. "I would just like to say congratulations on your win in Hanamura. Hopefully we will have another great match in the future." He says. Zarya doesn't buy it… "Why are you being polite? You are an Omnic. You exist to destroy things." She argues.

The Omnic tilts his head, "I am here to seek peace with you, Aleksandra."

Something snapped inside her. She pushes him away, "You have no right to call me by my name." She snarls. She feels her cheeks getting hotter, and the urge to punch him grows stronger each time. "And peace? What do you know about peace? We were living in peace until your kind tore us apart!"

"I am sorry, on behalf of my brethrens." He apologizes, however despite his sincere gesture, Zarya doesn't hear it. She suddenly loses control and her knuckles crash against the metal face of the Omnic. She yells in anger as she keeps punching him till he staggers and falls onto the floor. Zarya hovers him and starts punching him until his face is caved in,

" _вы не можете извиниться за то, что уничтожили ваш вид. Вы разрушили семьи и свои дома и все, что вы можете сказать 'Извините?'_ " She yells, beginning to tear off parts of his metal body, tears streaming down her face. "You…! YOU…!" She yells again as she tosses his limp robotic body across the entrance of the shrine. She breathes heavily, the tears still flowing out and down her cheeks.

"Aleksandra!"

A voice calls out in shock and disbelief. When the muscular woman turn her head, her heart drops. Angela stands above the stairs, holding a bento box. The side of her hair tucked back with a cherry blossom flower over her ear. She drops the lunch and runs towards the dysfunctioning body. She quickly calls Fareeha and Satya to help pick up Zenyatta's parts.

Zarya's stuck, frozen in time. It's like she doesn't understand what she just did. Her heart is racing, afraid of what people will think of her with her anger. As soon as other members helped pick Zenyatta up, Mercy grabs ahold of Zarya. "Why would you do that?!" She yells.

Zarya's fear turns back into rage, "What do you mean why?! He could've been acting nice only to destroy me later!" She yells back. Mercy shakes her head in disbelief. "No! Zenyatta is a good omnic and would never hurt a fly!" She argues.

"Если бы он не мешало бы летать, то почему бы его рода уничтожить мою страну!" She screeches, throwing a punch. Mercy flinches, her heart and body trembling in fear. Zarya breathes heavily, her knuckles bleeding from hitting the wall, right next to Mercy's face. They gaze into each other eyes for a second. Zarya's eyes widen, and Mercy's eyes closes from fear.

The taller woman backs away, "...прости…" She whispers.

That was the last thing Mercy hears. She opens her eyes to find the muscular woman gone. She slides down, and as soon as her bottom hit the ground, she covers her face and begins to sob. "Ich verstehe nicht…" She whispers under her breath. She removes her hands from her face, wiping the tears from her eyes. She gets up and fixes her outfit, regaining her posture. She then heads to the nearby hospital to help fix the badly damaged omnic.

* * *

Zenyatta's lower body is being repaired, and she is conversing somewhat gibberish English with Angela and Satya. Satya smiles as she sees him gaining back his speech. Satya finishes his lower body before she reconstructs his face. Angela sits beside Zenyatta, "Are you doing well now, Zenyatta?"

"Why yyy-yyehhs, th-h-hank yo-oo-ou." The omnic nods his head before he got scolded to stay still. Angela giggles, but then the door swings open and the half human ninja rushes to his master. "Master, are you alright?!"

"Ah, Genji, welcome." Zenyatta greets as soon as Satya fixes his face, "I am doing better now, thanks to Dr. Zeigler."

"Oh, stop it Zenyatta. You can call me Angela." She smiles. She looks at Genji, who doesn't seems very satisfied. "Who did this to you?" the ninja asks, gripping onto the bed. Angela can feel the rage from her former patient… And knowing Zenyatta, he wouldn't allow such feelings.

"Please do not worry. I do not want you to fight." Zenyatta rests his own hand on his student's, "I would prefer if you resolve this situation with peace."

Genji stands immobile for a second before he curses in Japanese, turning away and rubs his metal head. Angela sighs and tells Genji to leave the room for a moment. She looks at Satya and smiles, "Please take care of Zenyatta for a moment." She says as she exits after Genji.

"You know who it is, right Dr. Zeigler? It's that Russian woman, right?" Genji turns to the doctor, his hands already clenched into fists. The blonde woman sighs, "Genji I would like you to refrain from having such violent thoughts in your head. It's not good to bother with it…" She says as she rests a hand on his arm. The ninja inhales, and exhales. "... But it is her… right?" the half-human asks.

"..." Angela hesitates for a second, "Yes. It's Zarya."

Genji stands still once again, and he turns around, walking away. Angela frowns. "Genji?" She calls out. Genji shakes his head, as if he's answering his question. "I will go meditate. Please tell Master not to worry." And with that, Genji disappears in the crowded hallway.

* * *

Angela is walking through the streets of Hanamura, holding a black and pink bento box. She sighs… She had made one earlier for the Russian woman, but since she dropped it earlier, she has decided to make a new one for her. Fareeha isn't around at home that day since she's been out shopping with Lena… so Angela wants to pay Aleksandra a visit.

She stops in front of an apartment door and knocks on it. She steps back to wait for a response… Seconds… minutes passes by her and she frowns. The lights are on, why isn't she answering? She rings the doorbell, and looks around her. A few moments more have passed and she's given up. She takes a step back and turns around. She's about to walk down the small steps, until she hears the door click. She turns around to see the pink haired woman open the door, with a shirt and shorts.

"... Come in…" She says nervously as she opens the door wider for her to enter. Angela's frown flips and she enters the apartment. "Thank you for letting me in."

"Don't mention it." The muscular woman says, almost as if she doesn't care. The blonde woman hands her the bento box with a kind smile. The smell was amazing… "It's fresh." She adds. The taller woman slowly takes it and gives an awkward smile. She leads the other to the dining room, and she sits down.

She opens the bento box and sees the first tier has octopus-like hot dogs on one side, and the other with slices of chicken meat and vegetables. The second tier has slices of beef covered with brown sauce. The last tier is just rice mixed with the same sauce as the beef. Zarya's heart skips a beat. This all smells like heaven for her. She looks at Angela for a long while, "Did you cook all of this?"

"I did… I wanted to make something for once." The other woman giggles jokingly, "I'm joking. But yes, I did make it. I figured you like meat a lot, so I wanted to make some of the Japanese dishes for you."

The scarred woman nods. She starts to eat the food, savoring every bite into her mouth. "Your cooking is extraordinary! _вкусно_!" She says. Flattered, Angela giggles. She rests her head on her hands as she watches the woman eat. "I'm glad you like it." She says.

After a while of eating, Angela stares at her. "... Why did you do it?"

This stings Zarya. She inhales. _So this is why you came here..._ She thinks to herself. She looks at the other woman and gulps down her food. "... I lost control. How can an Omnic be kind, and yet be destructible at the same time?"

"Destructible? He's not even…" Angela frowns when Zarya cuts her off. Zarya doesn't wanna hear it. "All Omnics are destroyers of family… End of story."

Angela and Aleksandra stare at each other for a long time before Angela sits closer. "Zarya, I don't want you to be closed-minded about this. You're a wonderful person… I know you are. I've seen you before with children, with the villagers whenever we travel… And I've checked your file." Angela inhales.

"My files?" She looks at her, "You're looking me up now?" Zarya's head start to feel hot. She hates the fact that someone checked into her private life. "Why?"

"Because I understand how you feel about the Omnic Crisis, but I want to help you get through that-" Angela jolts at the sudden closed hand slam against the table. She sees the anger in the other woman's eyes, and she knew she's just pushing buttons.

"What if I don't _NEED_ your help, _врач_?!" The other woman yells, " _ты и я ничего, кроме знакомых. У вас нет оснований вмешиваться в мою жизнь, и как я смотрю на вещи!_ " Her chest heaves, and she slams the bento box right in front of Angela. "... The past hurts, and while it's good to let go of the past…" She stares at her, then she stares ahead of her, gazing into a family picture of her and her parents. "... I promised my parents I would do everything in my power to save them and my home from those… _монстры_..."

"Aleksandra…" Angela reaches for her hand, but she sees the more masculine woman back away. They lock eyes for a long time, before the pink haired woman turn her head away, her posture faltering from a proud fighter to a confused, afraid expression.

"... Your parents must miss you." Angela mumbles.

"... _мои родители ушли_." The other woman mutters under her breath. The doctor's ears perk and her eyes widen. As a doctor who had been traveling around the world, she has gained knowledge of multiple languages. Or, at least, understanding them. Not so well on speaking.

She inhales… Well, that's another button she happened to push. She stands up and grab her bento box. "...Aleksandra, thank you for letting me stay." She manages to speak. But from what the other woman had said, she's shaken up about it. Death isn't what she never wants to hear… not again. She walks up to Aleksandra and gives her the cheek-to-cheek kiss before she steps back. "Will I see you tomorrow?"

"... Maybe." The other woman says. She looks at the blonde woman and manages a smile. The smile that Angela never wants to see, especially from a strong figure. A smile that attempts to hide the pain. Angela gives an attempted smile and waves. She hears footsteps behind her as she heads for the door. She opens it, turns to the other woman and smile. "Good night." She says. Aleksandra waves, holding the door open for her. Angela leaves, heading home with her head down.

All she can see is the cherry blossom petals slowly swaying onto the hard, cement ground. She sees the lights of the buildings nearby, and the shadows of children run by like a shadow puppet play. They run in circles, then they leave. No audio, no detailed art… just silhouettes with little meaning.

Angela looks up, and sighs deeply. She turns her head to look back towards the direction of Zarya's home. Has all she been doing… hurting her? She shakes her head and wrap her arms around her arms, rubbing them for warmth. It was getting cold… Time to go home, before she catches a cold.

Meanwhile, up above, the ninja cyborg stands above the buildings, watching Dr. Zeigler leave quickly. "... She seems distraught." He comments. He turns his head to see the blue armored woman, her armor shining brightly due to the moon emitting its light.

"... Something bad must've happened… We'll see how it goes in a few more days," She looks at him, her eyebrows furrow in distress. "If that woman hurts Angela or Zenyatta again, make sure you put your katana to good use."

The lights on Genji's armor dims and he turns away, "I won't let it slip by." He says before the wind blows around him, and the cherry blossom flows with the wind, covering him until he disappears.

Fareeha looks at Zarya's house, seeing her stand in front of the portrait of her family. The wind breaks the silence between the Egyptian and the Russian's temporary home. A fraction of Fareeha's heart feels bad for the woman, but at the same time she can't forgive her for hurting Angela… and for making her feel there's competition… for the angel's heart.

Fareeha opens up her wings and she soars into the sky, heading home to the blonde doctor.

* * *

 _Translation_

 _Вы не можете изменить Былое_ _-_ **You Can't Change My Past  
** _вы не можете извиниться за то, что уничтожили ваш вид_ _-_ **You can't apologize for what your kind had destroyed  
** _Вы разрушили семьи и свои дома и все, что вы можете сказать 'Извините?'_ _-_ **You destroyed families and their homes and all you can say is 'sorry?'  
** _Если бы он не мешало бы летать, то почему бы его рода уничтожить мою страну_ _-_ **If he wouldn't hurt a fly, why would his kind destroy my country  
** _прости_ _-_ **I'm sorry  
** _Ich verstehe nicht_ _-_ **I don't understand (German)  
** _вкусно_ _-_ **delicious  
** _ты и я ничего, кроме знакомых_ _-_ **You and I are nothing but acquaintances  
** _У вас нет оснований вмешиваться в мою жизнь, и как я смотрю на вещи_ _-_ **You have no reason to interfere with my life and how I view things  
** _монстры_ _-_ **monsters  
** _мои родители ушли_ _-_ **My parents are gone**


	3. Разве я узнал, что мой урок

_**AC:** Oh my goodness I finally did it. I made my third chapter. ; v ; I hope I didn't take too long... I've just been busy with family stuff and college so I've been putting this off till recently. I'm glad I was able to finish it. Thank you for people who have been waiting patiently. ; v ; I hope you all enjoy this chapter._

 _Sorry if I got any Russian or German language wrong! If anyone would like to help me with that, please leave me a note / PM / etc c: thank~_

* * *

 _ **Я причинил тебе боль, Aber ich vergebe dir**_ _  
Chapter Three:_ _Разве я узнал, что мой урок_

Two days later, Zarya hasn't been called in for the battle, so she tries to enjoy the time she has at home, doing core exercises and listening to music. She pants as she reaches the set goal for each of the exercise, and she lies down on the floor. But no matter how loud the music is or how many muscles that ends up being sore, she can never forget Angela's visit and Zenyatta's dysfunctioning, broken body.

 _Почему я не могу забыть?_ She asks herself.

Silence breaks out once the music in her ears abruptly pauses, and the ringing noise start to echo. Zarya winces at the unfamiliar noise and she pulls the plug off her phone, and presses play again. She plugs it to a music player speaker before she grabs the nearby mini towel to wipe off the sweat on her face. She heads to the bathroom to shower and get her mind off the unnecessary distractions.

After she puts on clean clothes, she grabs a can of juice in the kitchen and makes her way towards the living room. She sips on her drink before she sets it down on the coffee table. She checks her phone, realizing there's a voice message on her communication device. Her heart skips a beat, seeing it's from the angel.

 _Good morning, Zarya! I must've messaged you a little early, since you're not called out for battle. But I was hoping we could meet and eat at Rikimaru again for lunch. Message me whenever!_

-Angela

Zarya sighs to herself. "These devices only exist to bother one another…" She mumbles to herself before she takes another sip of her drink. It's 13:34, and being outside doesn't seem to be a bad idea. She looks out the window…

The cherry blossom petals sway by the many homes and cars, the sun shining brightly above, not a single grey cloud in sight. Birds tweet here and there, singing their own melody to fill the peaceful scenery. The wind whistles, the tree branches creaking, the people chattering, almost responding with the bird's music to create an ensemble. Zarya could live here…

The woman stands up and she wears her casual clothes. She smiles at the people that glance at her, their eyes twinkle and their face wrinkle as they smile and greet in their natural language. Zarya greets them back with enthusiasm, rather butchered it due to her thick accent. The people giggle and smile and wave as they resume to their routine, leaving Zarya to do what she wants.

Zarya smile as she walks on by, watching the people pass her, however she comes to a halt when she sees Zenyatta, and inhales. She does not want to see him… Not again. She's tired of him trying to befriend her. Who does he think she is? She turns around, and begins to walk back. She hears the robot call out her name many times, but she just wants to ignore him.

She suddenly feels lost, losing herself from the real world. She starts to hear the bullets raining, machines wrecking homes and buildings, blood splattering onto their cold metal bodies. Some recklessly throwing people out of their homes and others mindlessly ruining towers, glass, anything in their path.

Her breathing quickens, terrified of what's unfolding in front of her. The faces of the children filled with fear, the screaming that fills the static of burning buildings, the sweat that drips from the Russian woman's face. She can't…

She feels a cold arm gently touch her arm; the feeling rushes throughout her body and her eyes widen with anger. Her instincts start to kick in, and she turns around to snap her arm away from the contact. Her breathing quickens as she sees Zenyatta… but her mind forces her to see an Omnic about to attack her. Zarya, in form of defense, swings her fist at him.

All Zarya could see is red and yellow, the burning light behind an Omnic who won't stop until they finish the order they're given. She continues to punch it until it hits the wall. She smashes its face in, yelling in Russian.

Mei comes into the scene, holding a popsicle in her hand as she licks at it. She's beside Fareeha, talking about other places the group could go for a vacation. But Fareeha abruptly halts and pauses for a second. She clenches her hands into fist, and runs towards the bullied robot. She pushes the Russian woman away from her and swings her knuckles at the other woman. The pink haired woman staggers backwards, coming back to her senses.

"What's wrong with you?!" Fareeha yells furiously. Mei's beside Zenyatta, hoping he's not malfunctioning again. Zenyatta, disorientedly, responds that he's doing fine. But Mei shakes her head and takes her back to the laboratory for Mercy and Satya to fix. Fareeha frowns at Zarya. "He was only trying to be friendly." She scowls before she follows Mei. Zarya watches them walk away and she rubs her own head. " _Я сделал это снова…_ " She whispers.

* * *

Aleksandra sits behind the bell shrine, staring at the sun setting behind the buildings and trees. She sighs as she leans back against her arms. Even though she's staring at the scenery in front of her, she just doesn't understand why she had an impulse to hurt the omnic… Even though the omnics ruined her life, this one… just this one… She shakes her head and glares at the dying light. She needs to get this off her mind.

She turns her head when she suddenly heard a tap behind her. She stands up to see the white and green cyborg ninja. "What do you want?" She asks coldly. The cyborg shifts his head to the side, then back at the Russian. "You have abused my master again." He states calmly, but his body is expressing otherwise. His hand is gently gripping onto his katana, his stance is wide and almost prepared to fight.

The pink haired woman glares and lifts her Particle Cannon. "Do you wish to pick a fight with me?" She asks, holding the gun pointing at him. Genji lowers his head before he throws shuriken at the other person. Zarya wraps herself with the particle shield before she beams her blue and purple laser at him, but he dodges. He backs off, continuing to throw his shuriken, breaking the shield on Zarya and slicing cuts on her arms. She winces as she follows him, trying to aim at the super mobile ninja.

Genji throws another set of shuriken before he starts to reload. Zarya sees this as an opportunity and shoots an explosive charge at him. Genji flinches when he sees this. However he reacts fast and pulls out his Wakizashi to deflect it. Zarya sees it come back as she flinches. She tries to step out of the way but she was too slow. She falls back from the impact before she tries to get back up.

The ninja sees his opponent struggle and stays silent. He walks over to her, then steps on her chest.. His head lowers, as if looking at the Russian. "I thought you were stronger, considering your muscles showed promise. But… _俺はあいつを過大評価したようだ。_ " He scoffs. He sees the ledge behind the bell, and kicks off. Zarya flinches as she sees her gun falling as well. She reaches for it, but slips. She feels the fear in her chest, and she reaches again, grabbing the gun before she uses her particle barrier on herself.

But when she lands to the ground, her body collapses, and her vision turns black.

* * *

The rhythmic high pitch beep echoes in the room as Angela sits on her office chair. She sighs as she leans back, looking over at an occupied bed. "...Genji…" She says in disappointment. She turns back to type something down on her computer. But as soon as she hears loud shuffling, she redirects her attention back to the bed.

"Augghh…"

Angela sees the bandaged pink haired Russian as she walks towards the bed. "Hello, Aleksandra… How are you feeling?" she asks her patient. The other woman rubs her head, not sure what had happened. "...Why am I here?" She asks. The blonde hesitates a small smile before she responds.

"You and Genji had a fight, and you fell off the ledge… It was a good thing Winston came in not long after to help you out of there… We thought you were dead." She inhales, "But I assumed you had your gun with you to shield yourself."

"...If I hadn't…?"

"We would've lost a friend." Angela sits on the side of the bed before she starts to unwrap her bandages. "They need to be replaced. You have a lot of bruises, some almost really painful to move. So be careful."

Aleksandra leans back against the pillow to relax, but as soon as she loosen her muscles, her left arm start to ache. She groans and breathes slowly. Angela tells her that her gun landed on her left arm, so it'll be very painful to move. But with proper physical therapy, it'll be back to normal. Zarya stares at her and closes her eyes. "Thank you." She manages to say.

The doctor looks over at her for a minute before she smiles. "Anything for you," She grabs a new roll of bandages and returns to her seat next to Zarya, "Do you have anybody to visit you? I'm sure your other relatives would want to see you."

The muscular female looks away, "Nobody."

The other woman blinks, and giggles. "Nobody? Don't be silly. They must be worried. I'll notify them" She strokes her hair, then heads back to her desk. She hears the shuffling back at the bed and she glances. She sees Aleksandra lying down uncomfortably on the bed. Mercy frowns, "Do you need anything?"

"No."

 _Wie stumpf._ Mercy pouts. She sits back down and continues to write down observation she has for her other patients.

* * *

Half of a month has passed and the blonde doctor notices nobody, really, even visited the Russian woman. She frowns as she checks up the files of her other relatives. She finds that they're all out of country, and clearly doesn't care. She glances at Zarya's room, then heads over to her office. She picks up the phone and calls someone. She hears the ringing echo in her ear as she waits patiently. When she hears a greeting on the other side, she smiles. "Hello. Yes, it's Angela. I'd like…"

Fareeha walks in and sees the doctor with a smile on her face as she orders something. She raises her eyebrow, unsure why she's buying these… items. She knocks on the door, catching Angela's attention. The two wave at one another before the Egyptian woman lets herself in, sitting down on one of the chairs. Angela bids goodbye on the phone and hangs up. "Fareeha, I'm glad you could be here. Do you need anything?" She asks.

"I'm here to see you. How have you been doing?" The woman responds, slightly disappointed that she almost doesn't notice her anymore. Angela shakes her head, "Oh, right. I'm sorry. I'm doing well. I need to do some stuff though, so our date is off for tonight. I hope you're not upset…" She bows her head, her nervous expression showing in her smile.

Fareeha looks at her for a moment before she hesitates a smile. "... Yeah. I understand. Your patients must be growing at this time of month." She says before she stands up. "I'll be heading out now."

"I'm really sorry. I'll make it up to you tomorrow, I swear." She gives her a quick hug before she shows her out the door. She waves at Fareeha as she walks the opposite direction, finding her way to another patient's room to check up on them.

Meanwhile, Zarya is sitting up on her bed, leaning back against the pillow for comfort. Her physical therapist has just left and she's working out her hand. It's slowly coming back together, which is a good thing for her. Hopefully she'll leave before the month ends. She sees a magazine on table beside her, so she decides to pick it up. She skims through each page until she reach a fitness article. She leans back, reading through it. She wonders if the people who wrote this actually know that majority of the stuff fitness players say don't actually work… She wonders why anyone would actually buy any of this crap. She's getting upset, not really down to read more of this.

Luckily, by the time she sets down the magazine, she sees a delivery guy come in with "Get Well Soon!" balloons and flowers. She stares at it for awhile and looks at the dude. " _кто эти из?_ " She asks. The man glances at her before she hands out a card. He bows, then leaves. Zarya looks down at the card, then opens it up.

 _Я надеюсь, что вы вернулись на ноги в ближайшее время. We all miss you. Rest up and hopefully your arm will be better than before._

-A.Z.

Aleksandra stare down at it for a second and slowly smiles. She looks at the balloons for awhile before something gold caught her eye on the other corner of her eye. She looks over to see the female doctor with a smile on her face. She waves slightly before entering the room. "Good afternoon, Aleksandra. Are you feeling well?"

"I am, thank you." She nods, "Did you send these?"

"Hmm… I'm not sure. Did I?" She glances at the patient with a sly smile on her face. "Who knows."

Zarya stares at her for a long while, then smiles. "... Mmh. Sure." She chuckles. She closes her eyes and sighs with relaxation. " _Благодарю вас за заботу обо мне._ " She says, hoping Angela would understand. Angela glances at her with a smile. She checks her vitals, asks her a few questions, and sits down beside her. The two converse for awhile, talking about their ambitions and things they needed to get off their chests.

Just secrets that only the two of them would know.

* * *

 ** _Translation_**

 ** _Habe ich meine Lektion gelernt_** _\- Have I Learned My Lesson_  
 _ **Почему я не могу забыть**_ _\- Why can't I forget (RS)  
_ _ **Я сделал это снова**_ _\- I did it again (RS)  
_ _ **俺はあいつを過大評価したようだ。**_ _\- I seem to have overestimated you (JP)  
_ _ **Wie stumpf**_ _\- How blunt (GR)  
_ _ **кто эти из**_ _\- Who are these from (RS)  
_ _ **Я надеюсь, что вы вернулись на ноги в ближайшее время**_ _\- I hope you're back on your feet soon (RS)  
_ _ **Благодарю вас за заботу обо мне**_ _\- Thank you for taking care of me (RS)_


End file.
